


cameras and pistols

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camgirl, Gunplay, Incest, M/M, make sure you have safety off if you wanna stick a gun in you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John’s just trying to have a good time not sleep with his cousin. Remember to lock your door kids
Relationships: John Egbert/Jake English
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	cameras and pistols

This has got to be one of the most humiliating and arousing things John had done in a while.

He was sitting on his bed, legs spread open, completely naked with one of his cousin's guns shoved up his ass. Not his best moment, but oh well. At least he was getting paid 120 bucks to do this.

John worked as a camgirl, although not because he needed it. It was something he did to pass the time and get a little cash on the side. Ever since his father passed away, he had been living with his older cousin, Jake.

Jake offered to pay for everything, food, clothes, whatever. At first, John had no choice but to accept it. A broke 18-year old can't do much when it comes to money. But he still felt that he needed to earn his keep. No more mooching off his cousin. So, much to Jake's chagrin, he started looking for a job.

That's when John found an online forum about becoming a camgirl. It piqued his curiosity. Would people actually pay that much to watch someone touch themselves? So he did some digging.

It was different from person to person. Some people didn't do much, but they were popular because they were cute. But some were willing to go a more desperate route. Do whatever the people wanted.

John decided that in the end, it wasn't for him. He wasn't desperate for money, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It weighed heavily on his mind. Even Jake, known for his obliviousness to other's emotions, asked what was wrong. He laughed it off, saying he was still looking for a job. Jake wasn't happy with his answer but didn't push the matter.

For some reason, Jake was adamantly against John getting a job. He claimed he could provide anything John needed and to focus on classes.

This did nothing to satiate his curiosity. In fact, it only got worse. Which leads to the present.

It's been a couple of months since he became a camgirl, and he had gotten popular, fast. He had a whole group of 'fans,' which was weird, but hey if it meant more money who was he to judge? After the first week, he opened up requests. Being new to this meant he didn't have any routines or plans, so it would be better to be told what to do.

It was pretty good. Nothing too overwhelming until he started getting more...unique requests. He wasn't desperate, so most of them got deleted.

As he was clearing out these types of requests, one caught his eye. Some guy wanted a private recording of John doing gunplay. (He had to google what gunplay was. How people actually like this kinda stuff?)

He was gonna ignore it like the others when something stopped him. Jake did have a lot of guns lying around, most of which were never used. In the end, he caved, accepting the request. With the promise of using a real gun, he got an extra 50 dollars from the original 70.

After thorough research and days of planning, he finally found the perfect time. Jake had gone out somewhere and said he wouldn't be back for a few hours, leaving him with all the time he needed.

John grabbed one of the guns lying around, turned on the camera, and started.

The guy wanted him to get straight to the good part, and who was he to deny his customers? He had his head thrown back, moaning loudly. One hand was used to push the gun in and out at a teasingly slow pace. The other was supporting his weight on the mattress. Feeling the cold metal inside him was better than he expected. So good that his moans weren't even that fake.

A shudder ran through his body as he felt the gun brush against his prostate. He arched his back and started to thrust the gun inside faster. Then he heard a noise. A noise that sounded suspiciously like the front door opening.

"John! I'm home!"

He choked, hand slipping out of the pace he built up. Jake was back? So soon? Panic started to rise and only got worse when he heard footsteps coming to his room.

A knock on the door.

"John? Are you there?" Well, at least he was respecting his privacy, somewhat.

Swallowing, John took a few deep breaths to calm down. He answered in a shaky tone. "Y-yea! I'm here."

There was a pause. Shit. He should've pretended he was asleep. "John?" Jake sounded worried, bless his soul. "You okay in there, buddy?" The doorknob started to turn. Of course, he forgot to lock it.

"Don't come in!" The door was about to be pushed open when John yelled that. He wracked his brain for some kind of excuse only to end up with, "I'm jacking off."

What the fuck. Of all the millions of things he could've said, he chose that. John hit his face with his hand, waiting for the door to shut so he could get cleaned up and never look at his cousin again. Only the door didn't shut. Jake pushed it wide open.

John couldn't tell the exact moment his heart stopped. Was it when Jake opened the door? Or was it when he saw the camera set up across from him. Or maybe it was when Jake looked down at his hand, still holding the gun, Jake's gun, that was still deep inside him.

He watched as Jake chuckled and licked his lips, a predatory glint in his eyes. "John, don't you think playing with guns is a little dangerous for a young lad like you?"

He stepped forward, walking past the camera stopping in front of John.

"Jake! What the hell, dude." He tried to close his legs but was stopped by two strong hands grabbing his thighs. John shivered. Despite being a camgirl, the feeling of exposure wasn't something he was used to. He stares up at Jake with wide eyes. In response, Jake gave him a smile. It only made him feel worse.

His eyes moved down and lingered on the gun in his hand. "Seems like you're doing a lot more than jacking off, John." He sounded breathless. The hands grabbing his thighs digs into the skin, most likely leaving marks. He laughed, but it sounded hollow. "Does it feel good?"

John was still too shocked by the turn of events to answer. But he didn't need to as Jake grabbed his hand that was still wrapped around the handle and pushed in deep. John gasped, arching his back. "Jake.."

He smiled, the same smile he gave John every time he saw him. Like everything was fine and dandy, and he didn't just push a gun up his cousin's ass.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to sound angry, tell Jake to fuck off, and this wasn't some game. But he didn't. His voice was shaky and much too soft. It sounded like he was enjoying this.

He laughed, loud and strong. "I could ask you the same thing." Jake's eyes looked back at the camera, which was still recording. "You weren't planning on sending that to anyone, were you?" John tensed, unsure how to respond. His smile fell as something dark falling over his face. He shoved the gun in deeper, hitting his prostate dead on. "Answer me, John."

It was hard to answer when sudden pleasure wracked his body. Somehow he managed to choke out, "No."

"Good," he purred, pulling the gun out.

Jake paused, unsure where to go from here. He looked back at the camera, then John, then at the camera again before deciding. Setting the gun on the side, he grabbed John's hips. Before he could ask what was going on, his body was lifted in the air.

John squeaked, gripping Jake's shoulders tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist. Jake held him to his chest before turning around and sitting at the edge of the bed.

John was sat in his lap, where he could feel the erection straining against Jake's shorts. A hand rubbed his back, pressing lightly against his spine. Then it went lower, grabbing and kneading his ass. John was ashamed to admit how good it felt to be touched.

Doing this with someone else was a new experience, one that he hadn't expected to be with Jake of all people.

The hand on his ass moved down, and he slipped a finger in his still loose hole. It went in with ease. John keened at the feeling of another's finger. He tilted his head back only to see forest green eyes staring down at him in fascination. "You put on quite the show, don't you? Like the attention of the camera. Showing everyone what you can do. How you take it so well." His voice was low, sending shivers down John's spine. "Let's give the camera a show, why don't we?"

The finger slipped out of his ass. He picked John up and turned him around, so his back pressed against Jake's chest. Jake hunched over, nuzzling his head into the curve of John's neck. "Spread your legs."

Without thinking, John complied. There was a voice screaming in the back of his mind telling him to stop, this was his cousin, and it was wrong, but he pushed it down.

Jake chuckled, happy he was following directions. He pressed a kiss to John's neck and said, "Aren't you a good boy? You like being told what to do." A whimper fell from his lips involuntarily. He did like it. He liked it a lot.

A finger was back at his hole, pressing but not going in. It circled the rim drawing out moans and pleas from John. His body shook with a need, and Jake was more than happy to oblige. He shoved three fingers in at once, satisfied with the resulting gasp from John.

Jake's fingers where much thicker than what he was used to. His slender, piano fingers could never make him feel so full. Closing his eyes, he felt a knot begin to form in just stomach. Then, something cold pressed against his lips. The gun, his brain helpfully supplied. He forgot about that.

"Open wide," Jake said, pressing the gun harder.

He swallowed, hesitantly opening his mouth. The metal tasted strange against his tongue, but that just turned him on more. Jake didn't seem to be doing much better. His dick, that was almost painfully hard, pressed against him. John shifted, moving in a way that he knew would press down on Jake's dick. A groan came from behind him.

The gun pushed farther into his mouth, causing him to choke slightly, but he took it all in. Hours of practicing on dildos sure came in handy. His eyes watered as he sucked on the barrel of the gun. Heavy breathing in his ear told him he was doing a good job.

Jake's fingers were still pumping in and out, but he was too distracted by the gun to care. Then he pulled out, wiping his fingers on John's thighs. He took the gun out of John's mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them.

John cracked his eyes open. Before he could ask what was going on, Jake grabbed his chin, turning his face to the right. He smashed their lips together. It was messy, uncoordinated, and their teeth clacked together more than once. And it was absolutely perfect. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was different from the quick pecks they shared as children hiding under the bed covers. Because they were adults. Adults who knew that this was bad, very bad.

But as Jake leaned back, eyes dark, his hair messy and a faint redness on his cheeks, John found himself caring less and less. He closed the gap between them, melting into his body. Jake tasted like toothpaste and honey. Not what he expected, but god, it was so Jake.

Cool metal pressed into his ass. Jake slipped the gun down, using his other hand, he spread John's cheeks. He rested it on his hole before pushing it all the way to the handle. John moaned against Jake's lips, bucking down.

He wrapped his arms around Jake's neck, tangling his fingers into his hair. The gun slipped out only to shove it back inside with a force that knocked him forward. This only seemed to arouse Jake more. He started thrusting the gun hard and slow. Agonizingly slow.

"Jake..." He mewls, desperate for something more.

It seemed he was successful if the groan and sudden fast pace was anything to go by. He slammed the gun inside, hitting John's prostate dead on.

John broke the kiss, preferring to let Jake continue the ruthless pace as he moaned loudly, arching his back and trying to thrust down. It didn't take long for his release.

A shudder ran through his whole body, one last thrust was all it took to send him over the edge. John came with a cry spilling all over his chest. His entire body sagged at the feeling of release, sudden tiredness overcame him.

At this point, John would have turned off the camera, curled up in his sheets, and slept for the next 10 hours. But the solid chest he was leaning against reminded him this wouldn't be happening. He could feel Jake's still, very hard, erection pressing against him.

Without thinking, he slides his hand into Jake's shorts, confused at the lack of underwear but not really caring all the same. Jake clears his throat nervously. "You don't have to do that, lad."

John blinks. The post-orgasm exhaustion was starting to set in, meaning he wasn't thinking correctly. He grips Jake's cock firmly, giving it a few slow strokes. To his disappointment, Jake made no sounds, just breathing heavily. Running a thumb over the head, he leaned in and asked, "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Jake swore, and before he could react, John's hand was covered in a sticky, white substance.

Slowly, he pulled his hand out. He stared at it then looked up at Jake, who was red in the face of embarrassment. The situation finally seemed to catch up in his brain. John was sitting completely naked, in his cousin's lap, after being thoroughly fucked by his gun, covered in sweat and cum, all while being recorded...Wait.

His head shot up. The camera! He whipped around to look at it. Was it still recording?

John pushed off Jake much to the others confusion. Wobbling over to the camera, he picked it up and yup. It was still going. He was so lucky that he wasn't streaming live or that would've been a pain to deal with. He turned it off. Should he still send it? He could edit the parts with Jake out, or maybe he should keep it in. People on the internet were kinky like that. His thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm wrapping around his shoulder.

"I hope you aren't thinking about sending our video to anyone." Jake sounded cheerful, but the tight grip said otherwise.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He relaxed his grip instantly, flashing a bright smile at John. "Good! Now let's shower and watch a movie." He didn't wait for a response before picking John up bridle style and carrying him off to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i write this is one sitting, put it through spell check, then post it? yes. i might come back to this later with a fresh mind to look over but for now i just want something posted.


End file.
